Death Note One Shot
by IrisAtBloom
Summary: I know the title is rubbish but its my first fanfic on here and my first ATTEMPT at yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like it don't read it simple IrisAtBloom out enjoy !


_Me: hi everybody IrisAt__Bloom here this is my first story here so please take it easy and its also my first yaoi so bear with me okay I'm trying_

_Light: erm Iris why did you drag me and L here ?_

_Me: you'll see *evil smirk*_

_L: I think we should be worried Light_

_Me:*shoves cake in front of L* I don't own Death Note nor it's characters no copyright intended *sigh* wish I did L wouldn't have died *sob*_

* * *

**Death Note one shots**

It had been three days since Light Yagami and L had showered since being chained had caused them to be in this situation and both boys knew that they would eventually have to face the facts, just because they were chained together doesn't mean that they couldn't avoid their basic responsibility

"Ryuuzaki" Light sighed

"Yes Light?"

"When you planned on putting these handcuffs on did you forget the fact that we would have to shower together?" Light gave L a questioning look

The older of the two boy averted the younger boy's gaze, he had thought of that when suggesting the handcuffs but had to quickly think of other matters that quickly became apparent at the thought of Light in the shower, yes L had come to the conclusion over the past three days being attached to Light, L had developed feelings for the boy who matched his intelligent even if he was a suspect

"If I'm honest light I-"L stopped himself when he met the gaze of those gorgeous brown eyes

"Yes Ryuuzaki?" Light questioned again

"I-I never thought of it" L quickly turned back to his screen

Light just smirked at the cute idiot next to him, yes Light had an extreme attraction for the sweets loving detective and being attached to him only strengthened those feelings, he could never be attracted to Misa like he was with L but she was so dense that she never got the message all the hints he gave her and she could never see Lights true feelings

"hm well then we'll just have to figure it out along the way" Light said in a seductively suggestive tone

* * *

"well we both won't fit in the shower so I guess that means we will both have to take a bath together" Light smirked seductively

"well if there's nothing to be done, then it can't be helped" L fought the urge to blush

"your right Ryuuzaki" Light smiled

Light started to undo the first few buttons of his shirt, as Light finished running the bath L had just started taking his shirt off, once he removed his shirt he noticed Light had been staring the whole time, smirking at what he saw,Light was slightly surprised at how chiseled L stomach was considering the amount of sweets he goes through, he bit down on his lip gently as L finished removing his shirt Light couldn't help but smirk.

when Light was sure L was watching he very slowly started undoing the rest of his buttons, to L the process was going painfully slow, with every button that came undone L's urge to rip Light's shirt off got stronger. Once all the buttons came undone, Light very slowly let his shirt fall on the floor, L found himself biting down on his bottom lip at how Light was teasing him,L could taste the iron in his blood as it escaped his lips, Light noticed this and slowly walked up to the pale boy, cupping his chin as he spoke

"here let me help you with that"

Light plunged his lips into the older of the two's one, the kiss was rough but passionate, L gave up and melted into the kiss, Light teasingly licked L's bottom lip begging for entrance, L obediently opened his mouth slightly and Light slipped his tongue in, both boys fighting for dominates but the calling for air was to great and both pulled apart gasping, breath ragged staring into each others lust filled eyes

"I'm one hundred percent sure that I love you Light" L gasped

"I love you too L" Light smiled

"but your with Misa" L sighed

"she thinks we're together, i can never feel for her the way I do for you L" Light kissed L

as the two kissed and fought for dominance, L wrapped his arms around Light's neck as Light hitched L's leg around his waist, without breaking the kiss Light carried L to the bedroom where they collapsed on the bed, pulling apart for air once again, Light re-positioned himself so his left leg was in between L's leg and his right leg was outside of L's leg, as Light applied pressure between L's leg, L moaned in pleasure at the pressure on his member

"Light" L moaned softly

hearing L moan his name made Light even more aroused then before and he could feel his own erection feel tight around the thin layer of clothes, Light swiftly started to undo his pants while applying more pressure on L's now growing erection, L moaned in pleasure feeling Light's throbbing erection on his thigh, once Light was done undoing his pants he started on L's jeans, teasingly running his fingers over L's pants rim, L's breathed hitched as Light slowly unbutton his pants, no longer being able to hold it in any longer and started removing Light's pants, Light smirked as he finished

"impatient are't we Ryuuzaki" Light whispered in L's ear

"p-please Light do me please" L begged

after hearing L beg Light couldn't help but rush to get the annoying fabric off his and L's body, once they were both in their full glory clothes sprawled all over the floor, L crashed his lips against Light's desperately, both boys moaned at the blissful friction that their erection caused, L gasped as he felt Light stick a finger in his entrance stretching it out, Light took the opportunity and slid his tongue in and explored all over L's mouth and all Light could taste was sweets and strawberries, Light then added another finger in L's entrance and made a scissor action, L cried out in pain and pleasure making him leak pre-cum, light then took his fingers out of L, dying to go inside L himself, L whimpered missing the absent in his entrance. Light flipped L over so his face faced the mattress, Light leaned over and whispered into L's ear

"this may hurt a little and I apologize" he kissed L's ear

Light pulled back and grabbed L's hips and slowly eased his member in not wanting to cause L more pain then necessary, as he eased the rest of his member into L, L couldn't help but give a whimper in pain as Light leaned over again kissing L's ear again comforting him, Light slowly pulled back til he was almost completely out of L and then **slammed** into L again, L cried out in pain and pleasure and this pattern repeated

pull back then **slam**, pull back and **slam**, pull back and **slam**, as Light slammed in he moved around slightly looking for L's sweet spot, as the actions continued L's cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure calling out lights name

"L-Light t-there go back there !" L cried in pleasure

"found it then" Light said going back over his previous spot

as Light started slamming into L's prostate, Light was starting Leaking pre-cum at the sound of of L moaning his name, L started moaning in pure ecstasy as Light kept stabbing his sweet spot over and over again, L couldn't help but scream Lights name in pleasure

"faster, harder Light" L begged

as Light started reaching his climax he thrusts became faster and harder with each thrust, both boys were getting closer and closer to their climax

"L-Light I-I'm gonna-" L moaned

both boys came at the same time,seeing stars as they erupted, their breath ragged Light dropped next to L, exhausted the two covered in a layer of sweat that glistened in the moonlight that gleamed through the windows, both boys started to cuddle as their breath steadied, they stared into each others eyes as they continued their embraced and slowly yet passionately kissed one another once they parted their was only two things to be said

"we can always bathe tomorrow" Light smirked

"I love you Light" L whispered

"I love you too L" he breathed

Light returned as sleep took over him as L kissed his head

* * *

_Me:*stuffing tissue up nose* well there you go I did my best I don't mind constructive criticisms but don't post hate because you hate yaoi you were warned _

_Light: I'm so getting you back for this_

_Me: yeah yeah whatever you see *lifts up Death note*_

_L: whats that ?_

_Light: nothing! its just her erm dairy yeah its just her dairy_

_L: whatever you say Light*eats cake*_

_Me: well bye guys and again I don't own Death Note nor its characters *sobs* gets harder and harder to type that_


End file.
